The Last Shinobi
by This is not a FanFiction
Summary: Naruto had fulfilled his lifelong dream: becoming Hokage of Konohagakure. In doing so, brought an era of peace that had never been seen before in the history of the Elemental Nations. But his time had not ended with his death. No, Kami had other plans for him: to teach the Avatar the Shinobi Arts.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, this is something from a REALLY long time ago, but I found it in some old files and thought, what the hey? And because it's so old, there are going to be some major mistakes, like there is in every story (I'm in no way near the skill of some authors here.) But, even so, here it is! This'll be just a test chapter. If I get a good response, then I'll continue posting the rest of the story! If not, then eh, oh well!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze had finally fulfilled his lifelong dream: Becoming Hokage of Konohagakure. His life had been hell, of constant resentment and hatred, of pain and loss, and now, everything had fallen into place. Being the key player in the ending of the Fourth Great Shinobi war, Naruto had been given an on-sight promotion, and everyone finally acknowledged him for the great man he was. When news came out that he was also the Yondaime's legacy, his only son, more praise and begging of forgiveness was thrown at him.

He accepted humbly, for he never hated them truly, they were all blinded by their own hatred and loss, they should have known better, but he could not hate them for it.

His life had become one of legend. The Nanadaime Hokage became known as the greatest of them all, greater than his father. He brought across an era of peace during his lifetime. No war, battles, yes, but never war. No coups for power. Just peace.

He had become a master of Fuuinjutsu and even in old age, a master of every Jutsu he came across, even the Hirashin, his bloodline limit.

His legacy also continued with the only woman that truly recognized him, never as the demon, Hinata Hyuga. They had a large family, for he never had one, four sons and three daughters, all of whom became legendary Ninja's in their own right. The Namikaze clan easily became the strongest clan in all the elemental nations, known for their speed and brute strength.

His story was written by himself, opting out nothing for those who would wish to know of him needed to hear the entire truth. From the beatings to betrayal to victory. He wanted to show that it doesn't take being in a strong clan, or a part of a family to become strong. To become more than what they began. To forgive and grow. He wanted people to know that his life did not begin happy, but that he pulled himself out from sorrow in order to inspire others like him into their own greatness.

At his death, of old age along side his wife, people mourned and celebrated his life. His youngest son taking the mantel and becoming Kyudaime Hokage.

But his death did not bring end to his life.

Kami had a different plan in store for her favorite soul.

In another world she watched over, war was spilling over, and there was no one to teach the Avatar, master of all four elements and key to the end of the war, all that he needed in order to fulfill his destiny.

So she needed Naruto to teach him all he could.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." she said in a melodic voice as she walked up to a younger, eighteen year old version of Naruto, the age where he was in his prime.

"Kami-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked knowing all to well that there must be some sort of plan in store for him, and he would comply to whatever it was. This was after all Kami whether he liked it or not, he would have to do what she asked.

He did not want to become the newest member of the Shinigami stomach club.

"I am in need of your help, Naruto-kun." she said with a loving smile adorning her gentle features.

"I am yours Kami-Sama, anything you need of me, I shall comply to the best of my ability." he said smiling back at her, his whisker marred cheeks stretching with the smile.

"I am glad," she said happily, "for I need you to train a young boy, who like you, is the chosen one of his world."

"Of 'his' world? You mean to say a parallel dimension of some sort?"

"Yes, exactly." she said.

"I understand. I trust this is why I am in my younger form rather than an old man I was when I passed on." he said rubbing the back of his head as he always did when he was unsure of something.

"Yes, and because you were quite the looker in your younger years. I did quite good work when it came to you." she said smiling again, a slight tint of pink splashed on her cheeks.

Coughing in order to hide the tint of red that had managed to come to his cheeks, he continued, "Could you tell me who, and what I am to do, Kami-sama?" he said to her, hoping she wouldn't leave him blind in a world that could be vastly different from his own.

"Of course! The world I am sending you to is similar to your own, with four Nations. The Earth and Fire Nations, the North and Southern Water Tribes, and lastly the Air Nomads. Unlike your world which uses Chakra, they bend the elements to their will through their Chi. Like your world, not everyone has the ability to become a bender, only those who are touched by the spirits are given such a gift." she explained before continuing to give a lecture on the basics of the world and it's differences from his own. So far, he was following fairly well. Fire Lord Ozai began a war which has nearly been going on for a hundred years and the Air Bender/ Avatar had gone missing shortly after. Naruto would be sent to the Southern Air Temple inside the Sanctuary to await Aang in the Avatar Chamber which he would visit the day of his arrival and explain who he was and what he was meant to do: teach the Avatar the Shinobi ways. It shouldn't be too difficult, after all he had trained his children in the family arts as well as a few orphans whom he saw potential, as well as heart. He would also become the teacher to Sokka, the Avatar's companion who was nothing more than a civilian warrior. She explained that the civilians had Chakra, like himself, so it wouldn't be difficult to teach him. Though she laughed in saying he was rather sarcastic and complained a bit much. But he also was very intelligent, and could be a Nara on several occasions.

He found himself rather excited on the mission he was given by Kami-Sama. He would live again and help end a war and bring peace. He would do as he had done his entire life: Protect the innocent and fight to protect those precious to him.

"Are you ready?" she said.

"Do you think you could supply me with the proper materials?" he asked noticing he wore nothing but a white Yakata.

"Oh! How silly of me!" she said before snapping her finger and conjured up a vast number of supplies which he began to seal onto his body and in several storage scrolls. He missed this. The adrenaline before a mission. He missed being alive.

And now he was given the chance to live again!

A great day this became.

"I am ready now, Kami-Sama." he said to her, a twinkle gleaming in his eyes.

"Great! I know you will do me proud Naruto! You've never disappointed me before!" she said before she suddenly began to disappear from his sight.

* * *

"But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years." Katara said gently as she, Sokka and Aang reached the door that lead into the Air Temple Sanctuary.

"It's not impossible," Aang said with a slight smile, "I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"Good point." Katara said, realizing that what he said was true. If he could survive that long, then what was to say that someone couldn't survive in a room?

"Katara, whoever is in there might be able to help me figure out this Avatar thing!"

"And whoever is in there might have a melody of delicious cored meats!" run "OOOFF! I don't suppose you have a key?" Sokka said as he slid down the wooden door.

"The Key Sokka, is air bending."

Without another word, Aang took in a deep breath before situating himself in an airbending stance and airbending a strong current into the pipes, eventually opening the door and revealing a room engulfed in darkness.

"Hello?" Aang called out as the door finished opening walking in tentatively, "Anyone home?"

The room, now dimply lit by the light streaming in from the open door, was filled to the brim with statues of different men and women in a spiraling formation.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?!" Sokka exclaimed, wholeheartedly disappointed in he lack of meat within the room.

"I am no statue." said a voice at the center of the room. The entire group turned to find a young looking blonde haired man with three whisker like scars adorning each of his cheeks. He stood taller then them all, at 5'11" and was dressed in clothes none had ever bore witness to. His eyes were an unusual blue, brighter than Katara's that seemed to peer through your very soul. But, he had a relaxing and calm air about him, despite the over all feel of strength emitting off him in small waves that slightly unnerved them. "Hello, young Avatar, and friends."


	2. The Fifth Master

A/N: Well I definitely wasn't expecting that great of a response! You guys are AWESOME! :D As such, I'll most definitely be continuing this story! I seriously hope you're not disappointed in how the story progresses...and if you are, please let me know! I'll think whatever you have to say over and most likely work in any suggestions you might have. ^^ Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**Previously on The Last Shinobi:**

_"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?!" exclaimed Sokka, wholeheartedly disappointed in the lack of meat within the room.  
_

_"I am no statue." said a voice at the center of the room. The entire group turned to find a young looking blonde haired man with three whisker like scars adorning each of his cheeks. He stood taller then them all, at 5'11" and was dressed in clothes none of them had ever bore witness to. His eyes were an unusual blue, brighter than Katara's that seemed to peer through your very soul. But, he had a relaxing and calm air about him, despite the over all feel of strength emitting off him in small waves that slightly unnerved them. _

_"Hello, young Avatar, and friends."_

* * *

Chapter 2: The Fifth Master

"Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?" Katara asked, not taking her eyes off of the mysterious blonde even for a split moment, though a slight blush did appear on her dark cheeks. It wasn't her fault that the male before them attractive. And, he looked to be a bit older than them, perhaps eighteen or nineteen.

"Get away from him!" Sokka called out, unsheathing his machete. "He could be Fire Nation!" He hurried himself between his sister and Aang and this stranger.

"I am not affiliated with the Fire Nation." the man simply said, looking at Sokka, surprised at the will and determination burning in his eyes. He had the air of a warrior about him, but was still like a new born child when it came to the harsh truths of being one. In a way, the young teenage boy reminded him of himself in his younger years; putting himself directly in the line of danger in order to protect the ones precious to him. It made him smile brightly internally.

"Are you the person Monk Gyatso said I would meet in here?" Aang asked a bit hopeful.

The blonde looked down to the young Avatar, his cerulean eyes softening some for he knew the what had happened to the man he spoke of. Kami-Sama had told him the fate of the Air Nomads, and the sad fact that this young twelve year old boy, was the last of his kind.

"No, I am not young Avatar." he said, noticing the slight disappointment that came over the young boys body, "I am, however, here to help you." this got a small gleam to come over the Avatar's eyes. "Sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and to answer your earlier question young lady, I am here because this is where I was summoned to be." He said with a slight smile. Kami-sama had said specifically to leave out that she had sent him there. After all, to say that God was the reason he was there would sound a bit outrageous bordering on ludicrous.

"_Summoned_? What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked, still not stepping out of his defensive position.

Turning his gaze to the young warrior, Naruto said, "Yes, summoned. In simpler terms, I was poofed here from my world in order to help the Avatar once he arrived." Letting his eyes move back to meet Aang's, he said, "Though, you've arrived much later than I thought." Despite asking, Naruto knew very well what had happened to the Avatar (he had witnessed the memory thanks to Kami-sama). How he had run away from the responsibilities of being the Avatar and ended up in a storm which in the end forced the Avatar State to surface, thus leaving himself and his Flying Bison in suspended animation for a hundred years. The only reason he brought it up was because he needed the boy to see just how much his choices affect others, and learn to always make a conscious note on the effects his decisions will have among others. Directly or indirectly.

"I- I got held up." he said weakly.

"For a century?"

"I was sort of… trapped in an iceberg."

"An iceberg…? How… peculiar." Naruto said sounding expertly surprised with this not-so-new news. He wasn't a shinobi for anything; his lying skills had to be that of a Master. He also knew that this particular story was something that he would eventually need to confront the young Avatar about, but it was unwise to push such a thing. For now, he would wait. "A story for another time, then? Anyway, you are here now, as am I."

"Right, you just happened to be _summoned_ to help Aang?" Sokka said, still skeptical over the blondes sudden appearance.

"Yes." Naruto said simply. Was it truly so hard to believe?

"What are you supposed to help Aang with? You said you're not the person Monk Gyatso said would meet him in here." Katara asked, her tone of voice reminding him of his best pink-haired friend, Sakura. She would have been a person to ask something like that, as she always was more perceptive and diplomatic than most.

"Alright, an explanation. As I am sure you know, the Avatar is to learn and master the four elements." he began getting nods from the three before him. "There is another art which has been forgotten by your people, the use of Chakra." The moment he said the foreign term, he could see the question marks floating around their heads, so he elaborated. "Chakra is a form of energy which all living objects naturally produce and is contained in chakra coils. It is similar to that of your Chi, but different in nature. Essentially, it is the moulding of physical and spiritual energy within the body, whereas Chi is simply your spiritual energy." he explained, now seeing vague expressions of comprehension from the two benders; Sokka, on the other hand, looked completely clueless to what he was saying. "Chakra manipulation is a powerful tool that is essential for the Avatar to learn should he even begin to hope to end this war. The reason being because there are times in which bending is weak, vulnerable. Young waterbender, surly you have noticed that your waterbending is extremely weak during the new moon?" he asked Katara.

She looked at him for a moment, slightly shocked that he realized she was a waterbender, but quickly brushed it aside and thought about it. Her eyes widened when she realized what he said was completely true. Waterbenders relied on the moon, it was their source of power just as the Sun was to Firebenders. During the daylight hours, her bending was slightly weaker than it was during the moonlit night. Nodding slowly in agreement, Naruto continued.

"Unlike bending, Chakra isn't weakened during certain times, it remains as strong as you train yourself to be. There is a point, however, where the excessive use leads to chakra exhaustion, and in severe cases, depletion."

"Why is that bad?" Aang asked extremely interested in this chakra Naruto spoke of.

"Chakra depletion means death." he said bluntly, shocking the three teens. "But, there are ways to avoid such, especially for the Avatar who can fall back on bending should his chakra run low." This in turn relieved the group, though Sokka was still tentative on stepping out of his defensive stance.

"Alright, if you were summoned, _who_ were you summoned by?" Sokka asked.

Now _that_ was a question he hoped to avoid for a while.

"The Spirits." he said simply, mentally patting himself on the back for his quick thinking. If the Kyuubi were still sealed inside him as he had been during his lifetime, he was certain the fuzzball of a fox would have been cheering for him as well. After all, in the latter years of his life, he had actually been able to call the mangy fox demon a friend.

Both Aang and Katara seemed to buy the explanation. Sokka, however, did not look convinced.

In a very Shikamaru Nara-esqe way, Naruto thought, _"How troublesome."_

"If you're not who Monk Gyatso said I would meet here, then who is?" Aang asked Naruto, hoping for someone else to be in the room.

His cerulean eyes softening, Naruto motioned his hand around the room, "I believe he wanted you to meet yourself." he said.

It was then that the group took their eyes off of the blonde stranger and took a closer look at the statues that spiraled around them. Each were lined up according to the Avatar cycle: Water, Earth, Fire, and then Air.

"These... all these are your past lives, Aang!" Katara exclaimed rather shocked once she realized the people were all placed according to the Avatar cycle.

"Wow~" Aang said in awe, "They're so many."

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" Sokka said, finally letting himself stand normally, though his machete was still grasped firmly in his hand.

"It's true." Naruto said, "When the Avatar dies, he, or she, is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Right~" Sokka said dryly. It was clear that this young water tribe boy didn't appreciate the Spirits. But, that was common among the nonbending community, or at least that was what Kami had told him.

Looking over to where Aang had walked off to, Naruto noticed he seemed to be in a trance, his eyes unblinking as he stared into the last statue.

"Aang...? Aang! Snap out of it!" Katara said, her protective instincts taking over and shook the bald airbender back to reality.

"...huh?"

"Who is that?" she asked, looking at the statue of an old man.

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me."

"You were a Firebender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first met." Sokka said, moving to stand behind his friend, his arms crossed over his chest..

"There's no writing." Katara stated, "How do you know his name?"

"I'm not sure." the young Avatar admitted, "I just... know it somehow."

"You know his name because at a time, you were him." Naruto said, pitching in his two cents to the conversation. "In fact, you have ever memory of your past lives locked away. I'm sure, should you meditate hard and long enough, those memories would become available to you."

"...You just couldn't get any weirder." Sokka deadpanned.

Before anyone else could say a thing, a sudden noise caught their attention, causing them to turn around and see a shadow heading toward them. As if on instinct, the three teens rushed to hide behind a couple of statues.

"Firebender... nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!" his sister exclaimed in a not-so-hushed whisper of her own.

"SHHHH!"

"That Firebender won't know what hit him." Sokka said confidently as he held onto his machete

"Um, I don't think you have anything to fear from that." Naruto said, completely amused by their antics.

Upon hearing this, the three teens turned to peer at what Naruto was looking at. Instead of a Firebender Sokka thought it to be, there stood in the doorway a small monkey-like creature.

"Lemur!" Aang exclaimed, just as Sokka said, with a drool dripping down the edges of his mouth, "Dinner."

Completely forgetting Naruto's existence, both boys went off to chase the small creature, Aang in hopes of making it his newest pet, while Sokka hoped for it to become his meal.

Naruto couldn't help to hold it in any longer, so he began to laugh genuinely as the two boys chased after the lemur. How long had it been since he laughed like that? He hadn't a clue. Time in Kami's realm was nonexistent, so he didn't even know how long it had been since he passed on.

Katara had looked onto her brother and newest friend with an exasperated sigh, when she turned to stare wide-eyed at the new blonde man. He was laughing... really laughing! For some reason she had taken him as a rather serious person, especially after his explanation of who he was and why he was waiting for the Avatar. Yet, here he was, laughing and looking so childish. His whisker-like scars had stretched, causing his grin to look more child-like. The sight brought a slight blush to her cheeks when he turned to look at her, his grin seeming to threaten splitting his face.

"Come, let us go and catch up." He said, beginning to walk over to the entrance of the Sanctuary

"Uh, right." she said, beginning to walk beside him. She wasn't quite sure what it was about the strange blonde, but something in her gut told her that she could trust him entirely. It was obvious the man was strong, it practically emanated in waves around him, but something else was there. Something she couldn't describe. Whatever it was made her feel...safe. "My name is Katara, by the way." she said to him, realizing she, nor her brother or Aang had introduced themselves.

"A pleasure to meet you, Katara." said Naruto, holding a kind smile, "I'm assuming the other Water Tribe boy is your brother?"

"Yes, that's Sokka, and-"

"The Avatar is Aang." he finished for her, while she looked at him slightly surprised, "He was referred to as such a few times in our conversation moments ago." he answered her unspoken question.

"Oh, right." she said a bit embarrassed she thought he didn't pick that up.

It didn't take long for Naruto, Katara, and Sokka to catch up with Aang, who had taken the lead in the great Lemur chase. Though the end destination wasn't what any of the group had expected. In a small crumbling building laid the remains of numerous Fire Nation soldiers, with one single Air Nomad skeleton with unique beads handing around his neck.

From the memories he had bore witness to, Naruto knew exactly who the Air Nomad once was: Monk Gyatsu.

Naruto was disgusted at the sight. The Fire Nation didn't even have the decency to bury their own! They simply left the remains to rot...

It was sickening.

Before he knew what was happening, Naruto along with Katara and Sokka were blown back by a sudden gust of wind and were forced to take cover behind the rubble. Aang was floating in a sphere of air, his arrow tattoos glowing brightly as did his eyes. Eyes widened, Naruto realized that this was the true power of the Avatar: the Avatar State.

But he had no control over it.

Right now, Aang was running purely on his anger and grief.

And that put those closest to him in extreme danger.

Using his chakra to keep himself from being blown back by the wind Aang was generating, Naruto began to walk toward the young Avatar, Katara and Sokka screaming their protests and concerns.

"Aang!" Naruto yelled out, causing the Avatar's glowing eyes to look down at the blondes blue with stinging anger. "I know." he said softly, his voice as gentle as a silk, "I know what it's like, Aang. The anger. The sadness. The unbearable loneliness." he paused, "I know. But Monk Gyatso and the rest of the Air Nomads fought to protect you from the Fire Nation. They gave their lives in order to keep you out of their grasp. They loved you, just as Katara and Sokka do. Even though they are gone, you still have a family." As he said this, Aang's form began to lower, landing right in front of the blonde blue-eyed man, "You aren't alone." he said, his hand on the Avatar's shoulder giving it a comforting squeeze, looking over the boys shoulder to see that both Katara and Sokka had begun to make their way to their friend.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise." Sokka said to his friend in a calm and gentle voice.

"I'm sorry" said Aang, his voice small and slightly broken.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." Katara said, pulling the boy into her embrace, trying to be as comforting as she could in this situation.

"You were right." Aang said, his voice slightly trembling. "And if the fire nation found this temple, that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last Airbender." Naruto could hear it. His voice reminded him of the rare moments when Sasuke would talk about his family without going into a blind rage. He was broken.

Now, all he had to do was help glue back those pieces together again.

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down, Naruto, Sokka, and Katara began to pack up, preparing to leave the Southern Air Temple. As soon as they were done, Katara said she was going off to find Aang so they could leave, to which both Sokka and Naruto nodded to. Just as the young water bender was out of earshot, Sokka turned to the blonde.

"Just so you know, I don't trust you." Sokka said to Naruto, his voice firm.

"I would be worried if you weren't, Sokka." Naruto admitted, "Just know that I mean no harm and am to be a teacher to Aang. It is my duty to do so. And if you would like, a teacher to you as well."

"Wait... what? Why would you be my teacher, too?" the young Water Tribe boy asked looking at the blonde incredulously.

"Because, Sokka, you have the means to learn the techniques I will be teaching to Aang as well. I can sense it, your chakra, it's enough for me to train you in the Shinobi arts, but only if you are willing. I will not force it upon you."

"Uh huh... Well I still don't know what this _Shinobi_ art thingy you're talking about it. You haven't shown us anything." he said, still skeptical about the man before him.

"Ah, you're right, I haven't shown you anything." he said a bit sheepishly, embarrassed he hadn't shown them anything he could do and what he hoped to teach them. "Well then, how about a little demonstration? Here, this is one my my favorite techniques, and I'll be teaching you a less powerful version of it." he said bringing his hand into a familiar seal, and said, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu." In a puff of smoke, there appeared right next to the blonde was... him. Sokka felt as though his eyes were about to fall out of their sockets. There, right in front of him, were _TWO_ Naruto's!

_'That... that's impossible!' _thought the boy as his eyes darted back and forth between the two. Curiosity getting the better of him, Sokka began to poke the Naruto that had emerged from the small puff of smoke, only to see that it was real!

"Are you done poking me?" said the second Naruto, a bit annoyed at his poking.

"It talks!" Sokka exclaimed, so shocked he fell to the floor. The sound of his bottom hitting against the stone floor creating a small thump.

"Sorry 'bout that." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head before dispelling his clone.

"What was _that_?"

"That was my favorite technique, Kage Bushin no Jutsu, otherwise known as a Shadow Clone."

"A-a clone?" Sokka said, staring at the blonde blue-eyed man unsure what he had just witnessed.

"Yup! But that's just _one_ of the many things I can do." Naruto said with a wide grin, his whisker-like birth marks stretching along with the grin. "I can help with your hand-to-hand combat skills, and sword skills among other things."

"...Okay." Sokka said while picking himself up from the floor. "I accept your offer." Even though he was still weary of the blonde before him, he couldn't hide the evident excitement in his voice. For once, he was going to get training, and it seemed as though this _Shinobi_ art was even better than bending! He wouldn't be left behind in the dust by his sister, or Aang. No. Now he could protect them with his own strength and skill.

"Great! I'll start to explain it further when we set out to leave.." Naruto replied, his grin never leaving his face. "Com'on, let's go find Katara and Aang."

* * *

"Everything's packed." Katara said, finally finding Aang in the Sanctuary as he stood in front of his past incarnation, Avatar Roku. "You ready to go?"

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" asked the Air bender, a bit crestfallen.

"Maybe... maybe Naruto can help? He said the Spirits brought him here to help you. He might not know everything, but it's better than nothing, right?"

"Yeah! You're right, Katara!" Aang said excitedly. Naruto could help him! He did say that he was supposed to be his teacher, after all. It might not be for the Avatar stuff he hoped for, but he could know something to help him out.

"There you two are, ready to go?" Sokka asked, making his way toward the pair.

"Yeah, let's get going." said the Air Bender, smiling all the while.

A sudden monkey-like sound caused the group to look toward the entrance where the Lemur that had eluded the two younger boys, stood carrying something in his arms.

Rather quickly, the lemur bounded toward Sokka, dropping a small assortment of fruits at the boys feet.

Quicker than Naruto had ever witness the boy move, Sokka was crouching, his hands grasping two of the fruits as he began to devour them. All Naruto could do was laugh at the sight.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka." Aang said with a wide smile plastered on his boyish face.

"Can't talk. Must eat." he muttered between mouthfulls of fruit.

"Hey there little guy." The small lemur had made it's way onto Aang, his hands grasping the sides of the boy's bald head.

"So, suppose we should head out now, right?" Naruto asked the group who nodded in return before beginning to make their way back to Appa and leave.

As they were walking, Naruto noticed a small shift in the young Avatar's step and before long, he walked beside him.

"So, you're going to help me, right?" Aang asked hopeful with a twinge of caution.

"Yes." Naruto replied with a small grin, "Though I may not be all-knowing on the Avatar side to your training, I will help you in every way I can."

"...Thank you." Aang said softly, his eyes dropping to stare at the floor.

"You are welcome, Aang." the blonde said happily. Before long the group had mounted Appa and began to make their way, leaving the Southern Air Temple to once again be engulfed in the clouds.

_'And so it_ begins.'

* * *

A/N: I don't know if that's what Chi really is... but I'm going to go ahead and leave my explanation as is, hope it's alright with everyone. Please let me know what you think and ways I could improve this story! Also, if you're interested, I replied to all your lovely reviews! You can find them on my profile ^^.


	3. Kiyoshi Island: Arrival

**Previously on The Last Shinobi:**

_"So, you're going to help me, right?" Aang asked hopeful with a twinge of caution._

_"Yes." Naruto replied with a small grin, "Though I may not be all-knowing on the Avatar side to your training, I will help you in every way I can."_

_"...Thank you." Aang said softly, his eyes dropping to stare at the floor._

_"You are welcome, Aang." the blonde said happily. Before long the group had mounted Appa and began to make their way, leaving the Southern Air Temple to once again be engulfed in the clouds._

_'And so it begins.'_

* * *

"You have no idea where your going do you?" Sokka deadpanned as he looked up from the map in his hands.

"Well, I know it's near water" Aang replied cheekily. As to their current location, no one really had much of a clue as all they could see from each direction was the ocean water.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka replied dryly. Naruto couldn't particularly blame him, as he too had some negative feelings toward the young Avatar's lack of direction. More so, he was concerned with the boy's lack of urgency. He _did_ realize the world was in a state of war after all, right? Though he understood that the boy was going through something that none of them could truly understand, he needed Aang to break out of the box he had confined himself in and see the world in it's chaotic state so he could finally take his responsibilities seriously. Only trouble was as to _how_ Naruto could help him do that.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said opening his eyes from his short meditation, "Sokka, have you finished reading through the scroll I gave you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sokka answered, taking the said scroll from his sack, "It's really interesting actually." he added, Naruto taken a bit back on how genuine the comment had been. He had pinned Sokka as the type that would rather _do_ than read much like he was. Even so, he was pleasantly surprised. "I think I remember the hand seals you showed me."

With a small nod of his head, Naruto took a thoughtful expression and said, "Okay, show them to me."

Nodding, Sokka took a cross-legged seat directly in front of Naruto and brought his hands in front of his chest before going through the seals according to their name, "Bird, boar, dragon, dog, ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey, hare, ram."

"Nearly perfect." Naruto complemented, "Here, this is where you put your fingers for the dragon seal, and you mixed up the tiger and ram seal." He had to admit, the teenager was making great progress. They had only begun working on seals a few days ago, and remembering the correct fingering of the seals was rather tricky, especially for someone who was _just_ introduced to Chakra. Toppled with the various explanations of Jutsu theory, the information the boy had gained was well enough to cause a bit of an overload.

Even with his progress, Sokka would never be able to do elemental Jutsu as powerful as Aang would. Being as old as he was, his Chakra coils were frail and unable to withstand the amount of chakra that was required. At best, he would be able to do few low C-rank elemental jutsu's, and if he trained hard enough, maybe even a mid C-rank, but other than that, it could very well kill him. The only reason he was able to use his chakra properly was due to the technique Naruto had cast on him the night the group had left the Southern Air Temple. It was a complex seal that allowed Sokka's chakra coils to, 'revive,' for lack of a better term. The technique involved pumping Naruto's chakra through the coils and then allow Sokka's to take it's place. The process was, as expected, painful, but Sokka hadn't been deterred once Naruto had shared this information and took the process on bravely. Aang, on the other hand, had looked nervous with a small layer of fear once he witnessed the process on Sokka, but Naruto had explained that this process was unnecessary for the Avatar, much to the boys relief. Katara, on the other hand was another story as he was still healing his nearly destroyed eardrums from her fit after witnessing her brother's pain. The girl practically ruined the seal when she tried to get to Sokka, thankfully Naruto thought ahead and had a few clones to stop her.

"Oh." Sokka said trying to remember the corrections and effectively brought Naruto back from his musings.

Turing to the bald pre-teen, Naruto said, "Aang, let me see if you remember the seals."

"Uhh, sure." he said a bit hesitantly. Though Naruto knew why, he had been trying to capture Katara's attention for quite a while, but her focus was on patching up Sokka's ripped pants.

_'Ah, young one-sided love.'_ Naruto mused with a small smile.

Once Aang was facing him, Naruto watched intently as Aang relayed the seals, "Bird, boar, dragon, dog, ox, tiger, serpent, rat, horse, monkey, hare, ram."

Naruto could do nothing but shake his head, disappointed at the young Avatar. "I am a bit disappointed Aang," he said, his voice sounding very similar to Iruka's when he expressed his disappointment when he was at the Academy, "All of those seals, save one, were wrong in one way or another." he finished.

"Well it's hard to remember them all." Aang said, trying to defend himself. Unfortunately, this only caused a sigh to escape Naruto.

"I understand it can be difficult, but that is only an excuse." he said, "Do not cheat yourself, Aang, this will help you in more ways than simply learning powerful techniques to win this war."

"But," Aang began, "they're just a bunch of hand signs."

"It's more than simple movements of the hands, Aang. It takes dedication to learn these seals by heart. It takes discipline to use them correctly, and it takes determination to use them to their fullest potential. Though this may seem nothing more than a menial task, it teaches you basic, _important_ life lessons. When I start to teach you jutsus, even one little misplacement of a finger could cause the technique to blow up in your face, and that could be _fatal._" As he let the statement sink into the young boy, he turned to Sokka, "Sokka, please go through the hand seals with Aang."

"Sure thing, Naruto." he said with a small smile before turning to Aang and show him the proper placements for the seals. After a while, he allowed the boys to stop and simply enjoy the calm breeze as they flew to their next destination. Which was still a mystery to all those except Aang. Naruto took the time to meditate, and try to figure out just how he was going to bring Aang out of this childish stage, without harming him.

Though his eyes were closed serenely, Naruto heard everything that was happening in front of him. He had an amused smile when Aang called out to his little lemur friend and said, "Momo, marbles please!" While the sound of fast spinning marbles was light, Naruto couldn't help but think that his particular technique behind it was ingenious. With proper practice, Aang could send them to his enemies and disarm them without majorly harming them. He knew that Aang, no matter what was shown to him, no matter how much death was brought before him, no matter how much pain he would have to witness by the end of this war, he would _never_ take a life. It was clear that the airbender was a pacifist. He would rather talk through his troubles rather than act against them. So, all Naruto needed to do was find ways where Aang could disarm and knock out his enemies without actually harming them.

A tall order indeed.

"That's great, Aang" he heard Katara say with a distracted voice.

"You didn't even look." Aang deadpanned at the young waterbender.

"That's great!" he heard her say in a much more enthusiastic voice.

"But I'm not doing now." the bald boy said with a pouting tone.

"Stop bugging her airhead, you need to give girls space when they do their sowing." He heard Sokka's voice pitch in. Suddenly, Naruto had a feeling Sokka was about to get the bad side of his sister. She was definitely _not_ a traditional water-tribe girl.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sowing?" she demanded with an annoyed voice. _Ah, so I was right._ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to listen.

"Simple." Sokka said, "Girls are better at fixing pants than guys and guys are better at fighting and hunting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things. You agree with me right, Naruto?" Opening his eyes, Naruto saw the faces of one, rather smug looking Sokka, and one tightly controlled anger of Katara. Prefering to answer honestly, he said,

"Actually, I beg to differ." This of course surprised Sokka as well as Katara, "I had many friends who were women and could decimate a small army male warriors single handed without so much as breaking a sweat, while I, myself, am a fairly good at sewing and the like. Gender, Sokka, means nothing when it comes to ones strength and skill. Simply because one is a man, does not automatically make him a strong warrior, nor good hunter, and the same goes for women. Take the Avatar, for instance. The past female Avatar was Avatar Kiyoshi, who was famed for her strength and warrior prowess. To take it further, there have been hundreds of women who take to the warrior arts and surpass men in many ways."

"Ohh..." the water-tribe boy said in stubborn realization, "Well, still, I mean men are NATURALLY stronger, right?" Sokka said hoping to win part of the argument.

Still slightly bristling, Katara threw her brothers resown pants at him, and said, "Next time you need your clothes sewn, do it yourself!"

"Whaa!? Katara! You know I can't sew for my life!" he exclaimed slightly panicked at the thought.

"Don't worry Sokka!" Aang exclaimed happily, "Where we're going you won't need any pants!" Closing in on them was an island, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a very strong spiritual residue left on the island. _Hmmm, wonder what that could be..._ he thought to himself even as the group hopped off Appa as soon as they landed on the shore of the island.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday." Sokka said as he touched down on solid ground, "Shouldn't we get a little more flying today before we camp out?"

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until Spring." Katara added.

Before Naruto could add his own thoughts, Aang said, "But Appas tired already. Aren't you boy." silence. "I said," Aang continued with a small nudge to the flying bison, "aren't you boy?"

At that, the bison made a _very_ convincing yawn.

"Yeah, that was real convincing." Sokka deadpanned, "Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster."

With a heavy sigh, Naruto brought his bag to strap around his back and tried to feel the air around him. There was a fleeting spiritual presence on the island that he desperately was trying to identify. Either way, Aang was delaying the entire group for what he could only assume was a childish desire. He _really_ needed to get Aang to realize his responsibility as the Avatar... or perhaps get him to truly open up about the reason he was missing for a hundred years to the entire group.

"I know...but- look!" Aang exclaimed out to the water. There right in front of Naruto's eyes were _giant_ _koi fish_ in the water, "That's why we're here! Elephant Koi, and I'm going to ride them" The Avatar took off his clothes save for his trunks and sped off into the water, sinking beneath it's waves before jumping up and screaming, "COLD!"

Shaking his head at the boys antics, Naruto turned to Sokka, "Well, I suppose while we're here, I might as well get you started on something, Sokka. I planned for this exercise to be with Aang as well, but it seems I will have to get him _another_ time." Sokka and Katara couldn't help but shiver at his tone. It promised his training would be ten times harsher than whatever Sokka was going to get.

"Oh? What will that be?" Sokka asked truly curious.

"Water walking." Naruto stated.

"Water what?" Sokka and Katara asked in unison. He couldn't actually be serious... right?

"Walking on water." he clarified.

"That's impossible." the water-tribe boy said dryly. "I'm not a water-bender."

With a raised eyebrow, Naruto turned to the shallow end of the water and walked over it as though it were solid ground.

Gasping, Katara exclaimed, "Your water-bending!"

"No, Katara, this is not water-bending. I am pushing a precise amount of chakra into my feet in order to stick me to the surface of the water. Normally, I would have you do the tree-climbing exercise, but that can be dangerous, especially for you who has had no training in how to soften your falls from such heights." Naruto explained.

"So, what is this going to help with?" Sokka asked with enthusiasm. He would be able to do something that could mimic water-bending! It was obvious that he would never be a water-bender like his sister, but now he wouldn't be holding them back either. As much as Sokka hated to admit it, he was the weakest link in their group. Aang was the _Avatar, _his sister was a water-bender, and Naruto was a non-bender with powers beyond his belief. All he had was his boomerang and machete. Without those, he was just a kid playing at war.

"This teaches chakra control." Naruto began, "For you, this should come rather easily as you don't, nor ever will, have massive stores of chakra. The techniques I am going to teach you require chakra control, otherwise you risk the technique backfiring or simply you'll pass out of charkra exhaustion." he finished happily looking at the enthusiastic teen in front of him.

"Okay. I'm ready." Sokka said determined.

As Naruto watched Sokka attempt the water-walking exercise, he noticed Aang waving to them from the back of an elephant koi. Smiling at the boy, he waved for the boy to come back to shore. He had his fun, but they needed to leave and get back on their way to the North Poll for _actual_ training.

Of course, the boy didn't come back and continued to grin widely. Shaking his head, exasperated, he heard Katara gasp and returned his gaze back to the water. He noticed that the koi began to scatter.

Something else was in the water...

"Aang! get out of the water!" Naruto, Sokka and Katara screamed to the boy on top of their lungs. Just as Naruto was going to chase after the kid and bring him back to the safety of the shore, Aang was thrown off the koi and saw the giant black sea serpent that looked ready to swallow him. Quickly running for his life atop of the water through his use of air-bending, Aang made it back to the shore while running into Sokka rather painfully, sending them to the ground.

Running to where Sokka and Aang stopped, Naruto said, "That was foolish and reckless Aang." in a slightly harsh reprimanding tone.

"I'm sorry," Aang said lowly, "I just wanted to have a bit of fun..."

Sighing, Naruto continued, "I know the importance of that, but Aang, you have to fully understa-" before he could finish, he felt a group of people surround them, and before he could do anything, two blurs had his arms and legs tied with rope. Cursing himself in his mind, Naruto allowed himself to be tied up, Naruto quickly made use of the substitution technique and they found a log with ropes around it rather than himself. Before they could attack him again with more fevor, he raised his hands up in a placating gesture at the girls that had attacked them.

Each of them dressed in traditional warrior styled clothes that matched that of one Avatar Kiyoshi, complete with metal fans that he knew from experience hurt greatly when used correctly.

"Now, instead of covering my head with a sack, I will go quietly." He said in a low voice so that his wards wouldn't hear. Letting them tie him up, he was dragged along with his team to a pole where a wooded Kiyoshi was carved at the top. There in front of them stood a group of people he could only assume were townsfolk. The old man in the middle he presumed was the Mayor or Leader of the Village.

Allowing the female warriors to tie him and his friends to the pole, Naruto watched with amusement as Sokka was told that no men had apprehended them, but the female warriors had.

"I told you so, Sokka." Naruto said with a fox-like grin on his face, nearly laughing as Sokkas began to go pink.

"Now who are you, and what are you doing on our island?" The leader of the warriors demanded. "And don't even think about lying, or the Unagi will eat well tonight." she threatened. _Well, we don't want to be eaten by a giant sea serpent now do we?_ Naruto thought as he turned to Aang, knowing he would tell the truth. The kid just _couldn't_ lie very convincingly.

"Look, I- we mean you no harm. I just wanted to ride the elephant koi." Aang answered honestly, if a little shaken by their hostility and scrutiny.

"Ride the elephant koi?" the leader of the band of warriors said disbelievingly.

"Kiyoshi Island has stayed out of the war thus far. Tell us the truth!" The leader demanded. He could not stand to have his people be at risk because of these outsiders.

"Avatar Kiyoshi?" Aang said a little perked up at the name. "I know Kiyoshi!"

"How could you know her? She died hundreds of years ago." The Leader stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

With a small intake of air, Aang said calmly, "I know her because I'm the Avatar." The look of the village peoples faces were of doubt and disbelief with a slight spark of hope.

"That's impossible!" The warrior girl exclaimed, "The Avatar went missing over a hundred years ago!"

"That's me!" Aang said with a small grin on his face.

"Warriors! Take them to the Unagi!" The Leader commanded. With a small sigh, Naruto turned to the young Avatar and said,

"Aang, air-bend and show them that you are who you say you are." Getting a small nod in response, he watched with an amused expression as Aang used his air-bending to leave his rope bindings. The village gasped in unison, and one man even began to foam at the mouth in shock of his bending.

Once Aang touched down from his fifteen foot jump, their bindings were cut and the Head of the Village spoke with a shocked tone that voiced the thoughts of everyone else bar their group, "You _are_ the Avatar..." Naruto could see the hope explode in the Leaders eyes. He knew exactly what he, and the rest of the village was thinking. _"Hope has returned."_

Now he really needed to get Aang into gear.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Not my best chapter, and I'll most _definitely_ come back and change this once I can get on netflix and rewatch this episode.


	4. Kiyoshi Island: Training

A/N: Horray I'm back! Totally kicked ass in my finals, thank goodness, and while I'm going to be working a lot more hours because school no longer is a factor in my life (at least for the summer) I will hold to my promise of updating at least once a week. The updates will be posted as followed:

Monday: _Beyond the Veil_  
Tuesday: _Day of Revolution_ (Maybe...I've lost pretty much all of my inspiration to this story so it may be abandoned/indefinite hiatus)  
Wednesday: _Of Fire and Ice_  
Thursday: _The Fire Shadow of Young Justice_  
Friday: _The Last Shinobi_  
Saturday: _To Shape and Change_  
Sunday: My day off peeps! (not really, probably will be writing/planning future chapters for everything...)

So, I'll do my best to stick to this schedule, and should anything happen that stops be from doing so, understand that this is a hobby and does not take priority over my life. Heck, I'm not even aspiring to be a writer, I'm an Art Major focusing in Animation. Not saying I will not keep to my promise, but know that it isn't binding or anything should I fail to keep it. Anyway, that's that, and here's the new chapter! Enjoy all!

* * *

**Previously on The Last Shinobi:**

_"Warriors! Take them to the Unagi!" The Leader commanded. With a small sigh, Naruto turned to the young Avatar and said,_

_"Aang, air-bend and show them that you are who you say you are." Getting a small nod in response, he watched with an amused expression as Aang used his air-bending to leave his rope bindings. The village gasped in unison, and one man even began to foam at the mouth in shock of his bending._

_Once Aang touched down from his fifteen foot jump, their bindings were cut and the Head of the Village spoke with a shocked tone that voiced the thoughts of everyone else bar their group, "You are the Avatar..." Naruto could see the hope explode in the Leaders eyes. He knew exactly what he, and the rest of the village was thinking. "Hope has returned."_

_Now he really needed to get Aang into gear._

* * *

"Can you believe this? They're giving us the royal treatment!" Aang gushed as a very large feast was set in front of them. Aang was lapping the attention up happily, while Katara looked wary of the food before them just as Sokka sulked.

"They're even repainting the statue of Kiyoshi in my honor!" the excited twelve year old continued.

While he continued to gush at how well the habitants of Kiyoshi were treating the group, though mainly him.

"Aang, this is all great and everything but we can't stay long, we need to keep moving if we're going to make it to the North Pole." Katara cut in, effectively causing his expression to become a bit downtrodded.

Before Aang could reply, Naruto broke in and said, "It is good to inspire those around you Aang," he began, gaining a wide grin from the young Avatar. "however," he continued, "there is a point to where you can take advantage of said inspiration. As Avatar, people will naturally look up to you for wisdom and guidance, you cannot allow this power to take over your true calling. We will leave as soon as we have enough supplies and we are all well rested enough, we cannot afford to stay any longer, as no doubt our presence here has been spread and there is no telling who this information could get passed down to."

Katara looked grateful that Naruto had the same opinion as him, while Aang seemed depressed at the thought of leaving. Sokka took this time to roll his eyes and ad his two copper coins in the conversation.

"I don't even want to stay here in the first place..." he muttered grabbing a few of the pastries on the table. "Bunch of girls...don't even..." he continued to mutter angrily before taking a bite out of the pastry and walking out of the room.

"Aang." Naruto said calling the pre-teens attention. "I believe it would be best if we continued with our training. While I understand that this is all brought rather abruptly on you, you must see that this is of great importance." he said softening his voice. "This is no longer a peaceful world we live in, no longer the world you remember. The friends you once had amongst all four nations is no longer even a fathomable idea, nor is the idea that wars can be won with calm words and peaceful methods possible. Once, perhaps, but this war has continued for over a hundred years...hundreds of thousands have fallen for their cause...we must honor them and move as quickly as possible to end this war for the sake of the Four Nations." He said with a firm tone, though as soft as a grandfather would speak to his grandchild.

Aang seemed to have unshed tears in his eyes with the words that Naruto had spoken, whilst Katara seemed to have a small storm cloud over her head, her entire face hidden by a shadow as she kept it close to her chest and hugged her knees.

_"So I was right." _Naruto thought to himself. _"She's lost someone very close to her because of this war."_

"I...I understand.." Aang said with a low voice. "Ummm, could we go through the hand signs again?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Aang." Naruto said with a small smile. "Come, let us go outside and do so there amongst the nature of this Island." Standing, Naruto turned to Katara. "Katara, could you be so kind as to buy the supplies needed for travel? I suspect we should be ready to leave no later than tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure, Naruto." Katara said softly, her voice sounding close to tears but determined not to let it show.

With a sad smile, Naruto ushered Aang out of the room and walked toward the young water-bender. "Katara," he began gaining her attention. Her deep blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, "Never be afraid to speak to me of anything should you need someone to vent to. I know, more than most, the horrors of war...and what can be lost in them. Keeping your pain inside, will only leave you hollow...and set you on the path of an avenger...I do not ever wish to see another walk that path again, so please, if you ever need me, I am here."

Katara allowed a single tear to fall as she smiled at him sadly. "Thank you, Naruto..." she said softly.

"Of course, Katara. Now, I shall go see to Aang and Sokka." he said before walking out the door while simultaneously creating an over-powered shadow clone and ordering it to seek out Sokka while he attended Aang in his training.

* * *

"Now this certainly is a sight to see." Naruto said with a blank face as e stifled a smirk. There in front of him, Sokka laid with a humiliated expression face down as he was surrounded by the Kiyoshi warriors.

"Forgive me fellow warriors." Naruto said with a light bow. "I did not mean to impede you during your exercises, but merely speak to my student."

Sokka stood up and walked to stand next to Naruto, wearing a downtrodden expression.

"It's not a problem, we enjoyed showing him his place." Suki, the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors said with a smirk.

"Of that I have no doubt, but he is still learning, and perhaps, he could learn a great deal from you, if you would allow." He said sending Sokka into shock, his mouth agape.

"Oh? And why should we?" Suki asked. She wasn't particularly happy about the idea of teaching the arrogant boy.

"It would be a learning experience for the both of you. Whilst Sokka learns the dedication you have long since been drilled into you, you will gain a persepective of life outside of your Island, as I am almost certain you have never left the confines of this village perimeter."

Suki pondered over that thought and eventually, albeit hesitantly, nodded her head. "We'll teach him, but he'll have to dress in the Kiyoshi Warrior clothes if he wishes to learn." she said as the other warriors stifled giggles while Sokka turned rather pale.

"That is acceptable." Naruto said nodding before placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I trust you to take this seriously, Sokka. They have much to offer, and you would do well to learn. Afterwards, if you aren't too exhausted, I will teach you the first technique I learned, known as Henge."

At the thought of finally learning a jutsu, Sokka became twice as determined to impress Naruto, a man who literally came from the Spirit World to help Aang, and offered his help to him. He wouldn't let him down.

"I will, Naruto." he said seriously.

With a wide fox-like grin, Naruto let go of Sokka's shoulder and said, "I would expect nothing less. Try your hardest, and don't be afraid to ask questions, or regret failure; it is the only way to learn."

Bowing once more to the Kiyoshi Warriors, Naruto left in a puff of smoke, all of the clones memories retreating back to the original who was smiling pleased at the progress Aang was making.

"Excellent, Aang!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. It became clear in their few training sessions that he responded well to positive reinforcement rather than sternly pushing him to do better as many instructors would do. They had barely started, but it was clear that Aang was going through the exercises with a new determination.

"Thanks, I try." Aang replied with a cheeky grin as he successfully walked across the water without falling through. It seemed that Aang took to chakra training easily, and he could assume that the boy would absorb jutsu's like a sponge once he was trained enough.

"I am glad to see that now." Naruto said with a smile. "Now, I believe we should work on your physical strength, as it will help your body course chakra, and your chi, more effectively."

Aang groaned out loud, but otherwise didn't complain. He knew that Naruto took training seriously, and if he said that it would help, then it would undoubtedly help.

"Hey, do you think Katara could join us next time?" Aang asked, sweat dripping down his face even as he tried to use his air-bending in order to dry and cool himself off.

"Aang, don't cool off with air-bending, it will only stiffen your muscles. Stretch out for a bit and allow your body to cool down on it's own." Once he received a nod, he continued. "As for Katara, I am already planning on teaching her a bit of hand-to-hand techniques when she is ready. I believe right now, her heart is set on learning water-bending, and therefore, not take my lessons to heart. Until she finds her a master, I will pause on teaching her much; unless she asks to be taught."

"Oh, okay." Aang said with a small smile.

Returning that smile, Naruto suggested that they should return back to their current lodgings and prepare to leave tomorrow afternoon or the morning after. Aang seemed saddened that he would have to leave the fangirls that watched him annoyingly closely during their training. How he could possibly like them, Naruto wouldn't know since he hated fangirls and knew that those who had them, hated them with a passion.

* * *

Not far off on another dock, sat a scar-faced teenager, brimming with bitterness and hatred, sat waiting for his dinner when the servant dropped down to ear level and whispered something in his ear.

"The Avatar is on Kiyoshi Island!?" he exclaimed angrily. "Prepare the rhino's Uncle, we have an Avatar to capture."

* * *

A/N: Not much happened, I know, but I can't seem to get into a proper writing mood...I apologize, and hope that the next chapter will be much more enjoyable. Also, I'm going to have to try to find a new source for watching the episodes since it seems Netflix has removed the seasons... D: So sad, but I'll manage somehow.


End file.
